


Aku memilihmu

by wonder_fox36



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_fox36/pseuds/wonder_fox36
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka. Hari dimana mereka bersumpah untuk saling mencintai dalam sakit dan sehat, kaya dan miskin, baik dan buruk, seumur hidupnya.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 6





	Aku memilihmu

Gadis berambut panjang bernama Chou Tzuyu itu tengah duduk dengan wajah penuh kecemasan. Ini adalah hari pernikahannya, tapi tak dihadiri bahkan oleh keluarganya sama sekali. Pernikahan ini benar-benar tidak mendapat restu dari siapapun di keluarganya yang konservatif. Pasalnya, pernikahan yang akan ia lakukan ialah pernikahan sesama jenis, yang masih banyak penentangnya.

Gadis yang besar di keluarga kaya raya dan penuh kemewahan itu bahkan sudah dicoret dari daftar ahli waris, akibat keputusannya ini. Ia dicap sebagai orang yang menjijikkan, dari keluarganya sendiri.

Nasib yang sangat malang yang dialami oleh gadis berusia 21 tahun ini. Ia gadis cerdas dan berprestasi, bahkan menyelesaikan studi Master di usia 19. Namun, setahun lalu saat ia mulai menyatakan dirinya sebagai penyuka sesama jenis, banyak pihak yang membencinya. Termasuk keluarganya sendiri.

"Tzutzu?" panggil seseorang.

Tzuyu menoleh ke belakang, kemudian tersenyum. Entah mengapa, dadanya terasa lebih tenang saat melihat sosok ini.

"Sha..." jawab Tzuyu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung 3 jam lagi. 

"Tzu, sebelum terlambat, aku mau ngomong dulu sama kamu," kata Sana dengan wajah serius.

"Apa itu, Sha?"

"Kamu yakin?"

"Yakin.. yakin apa?"

"Aku tau kamu ngerti konteksnya. Aku tanya sekali lagi. Kamu yakin?"

Tzuyu terdiam sejenak. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Engga, karena kamu sendiri ga yakin."

"Loh? Kata siapa aku ga ya-"

"Karena, kalau kamu sepenuhnya yakin sama pernikahan ini, kamu ga akan nanya kayak gini."

"Aku cuma mau make sure aja kalau-"

"Kamu ga perlu make sure kalau udah sepenuhnya yakin."

"Tzuyu, dengerin aku."

_"I'm listening."_

"Tzu, jalan yang kita pilih ini pasti bakal dapet cemoohan dari banyak orang. Kamu bahkan udah dimusuhin dan diusir ama keluarga kamu, beda sama aku yang setidaknya papa aku masih mau dateng, meski mama aku engga. Kita ga akan punya garis keturunan dari darah daging kita sendiri, selain itu juga-"

"Sha," potong Tzuyu. "Itu semua ga ada yang penting, _you know?_ Aku ga peduli sama itu semua."

"Tzu, tapi kan..."

"Kamu maunya apa? Aku batalin ini semua, terus balik ke keluarga aku dan ikut permintaan mereka buat nikah sama cowok random? Kamu tau, kalau kayak gitu, yang tersakiti bakal lebih banyak lagi!"

"Iya Tzu, tapi kan-"

"Sha... Sejak awal, aku udah yakin buat milih ke jalan ini sama kamu... Dan aku siap buat terima konsekuensi apapun dengan jalan yang aku pilih. Karena, semua jalan yang kita pilih pasti ada konsekuensinya..."

Mata Sana berkaca-kaca, kemudian berlari memeluk Tzuyu.

 _"Thank you for choosing me for your beginning, middle, and end. Let's walk together til our story end,"_ bisik Sana.

Tzuyu tersenyum, dan mengusap rambut hitam dari gadis itu.

Pernikahan mereka digelar sederhana di sebuah cafe yang baru dibuka beberapa bulan silam. Di Cafe itu, mereka menjadi orang pertama yang menikah di sana. Pernikahan hanya dihadiri tamu yang jumlahnya tak banyak, ditambah dengan jamuan makanan sederhana serta grup musik akustik yang menghibur tamu undangan.

Sana dan Tzuyu keduanya mengenakan gaun putih yang sederhana namun indah. Mereka berdua tersenyum di altar.

Sang pendeta bertanya pada yang lebih tua terlebih dulu.

"Minatozaki Sana. Apakah anda bersedia mengambil Chou Tzuyu untuk menjadi istri yang sah? Apakah Anda berjanji untuk selalu mencintai dan menghargainya, dalam sakit dan sehat, kaya dan miskin, baik dan buruk, meninggalkan semua yang lain, menjaga diri anda hanya untuk dia, seumur hidup anda?"

Sana berteriak lantang. "Iya, saya bersedia," katanya sambil menatap gadis yang tangannya tengah ia genggam dengan penuh cinta.

Kemudian, pendeta bertanya pada yang lebih muda.'  


"Chou Tzuyu. Apakah anda bersedia mengambil Minatozaki Sana untuk menjadi istri yang sah? Apakah Anda berjanji untuk selalu mencintai dan menghargainya, dalam sakit dan dalam sehat, kaya dan miskin, baik dan buruk, meninggalkan semua yang lain, menjaga diri anda hanya untuk dia, seumur hidup anda?"

Chou Tzuyu tersenyum dengan anggun, kemudian menjawab. "Ya, saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini, saya nyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan yang sah. Silakan bertukar cincin pernikahan."

Sana mengambil jari jemari lentik Chou Tzuyu, dan memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya. Kemudian, Tzuyu melakukannya juga di jari manis Sana.

"Kalian boleh saling berciuman sekarang," kata pendeta.

Tzuyu menngecup bibir Sana sekejap, kemudian tepuk tangan bergemuruh. Para tamu undangan menyaksikan momen haru di antara pasangan baru ini.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka. Hari dimana mereka bersumpah untuk saling mencintai dalam sakit dan sehat, kaya dan miskin, baik dan buruk, seumur hidupnya.


End file.
